


Whatever Happened to Gigantus?

by orphan_account



Series: Skylanders' World [1]
Category: Skylanders Giants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everyone who has played Skylanders Giants knows who Gigantus is. he's that rock dude, no, not Crusher. the guy with the tree on his head, and no, Tree Rex is really a tree himself. anyways. near the end of the first level. he jumps into a hole and is never seen again. well he acctually is seen again by you! read this story to find out Whatever happened to Gigantus!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever Happened to Gigantus?

**Author's Note:**

> I am a lazy person. I will not finish this immediately. so be patient (I also might just give up for a couple monts and then finish it.)

"Here's another thing Giants can do!" Gigantus said joyfully.   
(aaaaand I'll just stop here for today.)


End file.
